Still Waiting to Cheat Death
by Fai7hl3ss
Summary: This is my first actual FFIX story that I've written!! Go me! Ahem... I'm working on a different version of it which is totally different from the game, unlike this one which is only slightly different from the game. Just read it and tell me wut you th


Still Waiting to Cheat Death  
  
  
  
  
~*Garnet's POV*~  
  
The look in his eyes was painful, yet I didn't want to break the gaze; for all I knew, it could have been the last time I could get lost in it. He knew that I didn't want him to go, but I also knew that he had to. There was no way around it, no matter how hard I fought. It was just a battle I was waiting to lose; it was a battle that neither one of us wanted to happen.  
  
"Why can't I go with you?" I asked softly, as I felt hot tears build up in my eyes. Even now my voice was starting to crack as I spoke.  
  
"Dagger, this is something I have to do on my own," he replied softly, never breaking the gaze, too afraid to look away from my eyes. I could sense he knew that this was dangerous, but he wasn't turning his back; not now, not ever.  
  
It just didn't make sense to me. Why would he go back to save Kuja? After all the things that he has done to try to hurt, kill, destroy, and pain us, he's still going back to save him. Every time I thought of this, a new flare of anger washed through me. I hated Kuja, and I always will. He's done more than I can ever think of to hurt me, and everyone knew it. Eiko knew it; Vivi, Steiner, Beatrix, Amarant, Freya, and Quina knew this; finally, Zidane knew this. He knew better than anyone else does because Kuja gave him extreme amounts of pain. Not as much as Garland, but a lot, none the less.  
  
Zidane knew what I was thinking because the hatred for Kuja flashed in my eyes again. A long sigh escaped his lips as he kept staring at me. I loved that stare, and I wanted to be lost in that stare forever, but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried. He stroked my cheek gently with his thumb as a lone tear slid past my eyelid.  
  
"Promise me you'll come back," I pleaded. It was the last thing I could do.  
  
"I promise I'll return to you, Dagger." It was all I needed to hear. He hand slowly left my face and he backed up. I never looked away from his eyes; their power was too strong and too effective on me. He bowed his head as Steiner quietly ushered me to the airship.  
  
I wanted to still see him, even as I flew away; I wanted to still be lost in his gaze. Maybe it was my last chance, so I had to take it. As the airship was slowly lifting off the ground, I ran to the edge and looked down upon Zidane. Once again our eyes met and neither one of us looked away. My hair was blowing over my face, but because of the new length, it never got in the way of my eyes.  
  
His expression was sad, as if he was slowly regretting the decision that he had just made. I wanted to jump from the ship into his arms, but I didn't move. All I did was slowly mouth good-bye as he finally left my view. I don't remember a day in my life when I cried harder than I did that night…  
  
~*-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*~  
~*Garnet's POV*~  
  
An armor-clad hand was placed firmly on my shoulder. I could help but gasp after it had knocked me out of my daydream. I looked over my shoulder to see my protector Beatrix looking carefully at me. She could see what I had been doing written all over my face no matter how hard I tried to hide it; she was always really good at that.  
  
"You were thinking about him again, weren't you?" she asked looking at me with slightly narrow eyes. I blushed a bright crimson as I rose from my seat to walk to the single window that I had.  
  
"Is it such a crime now?" I placed my hands on the windowsill and looked out at the growing crowd that was approaching the castle. It was almost time for the monthly play to begin, and once again, Tantlantus was performing 'I Want To Be Your Canary.' I could hear my people talking on the streets, probably filled with the excitement about the play.  
  
"You said you would move on, your highness."  
  
"Oh Beatrix, how long has it been?" I asked with a slight sigh in my voice. I knew what she was going to say; she said it every time this conversation came up.  
  
"How long have Steiner and I asked you to move on?"  
  
"Two long years." We both recited at the same time. She cocked her eyebrow as she stared at me. I was still looking out the window, only now I was resting my chin in my hand drifting in and out of another daydream. I could hear her armor clank as she folded her arms over her chest. She always did that when she grew upset about something.  
  
"My Queen, we can't keep running Alexandria with only one person in royal command. It just-"  
  
"But mother ran it well by herself!" I protested. "Why can't I do the same?! All the men I have been with after my adventure only came after me for my land or my money. They aren't worthy to help me rule MY kingdom! Why do you treat me as if I'm still just a child?!"  
  
"It just works so much better with two people," Beatrix finished.  
  
"Do you think I can't run Alexandria by myself?"  
  
"I never said anything of the sort-"  
  
"You do, don't you? You and Steiner both think that I can't handle the Kingdom, don't you?!" By this time I was outraged. How could they think that I wasn't ready to handle my mother's country? This stung in my chest and I couldn't think straight. I had been more emotional over the past few days than I ever have been in my life, and this was just hitting the mark that would push me too far.  
  
Beatrix unfolded her arms and moved closer to me. I already had turned away when I sensed hot tears coming to my eyes. I didn't want to cry. Not today, not at a time like this. She placed her hand on my shoulder as I stifled a soft sob. I wanted Zidane to be here with me. I wanted him to assure me that everything was going to be ok.  
  
"I know you're thinking of him again right now, Garnet. I can almost sense your need for him even as we speak, but you heard the news as well as I did. My Queen," Beatrix paused before she continued to speak, for what she was going to say was going to pain me more than anyone could imagine, and she knew it, "… Zidane is dead." I stopped breathing as I felt a violent shudder ripple through my body as she said those words. "You know what the rescue team said when they returned from the Iifa tree. No sign of him was found, and the whole tree was devoured by its vines. Now two years later, you're still mourning over his death when everyone else has moved on. Even little Eiko who was close to him got over his death and has moved on. You really should-"  
  
"Damn it, Beatrix!" I yelled as I slammed my hand on the windowsill. Tears trickled over my eyelids, but I could still see some of the commoners look up from where they were when they heard my sudden outburst. "You don't understand, do you? I can't move on! I just can't! No matter how hard I try, I feel myself moving away from him, and it hurts, Beatrix! It hurts… I can't live my life with someone else because they will never have what he has. Although I'm not really sure what that is at the moment, it's what made him different; it's what made him special."  
  
"Garnet, please," she pleaded softly. She knew how much pain I was in, but she didn't know how I felt. She didn't know what had happened to me while I was with Zidane. "The kingdom needs you in one piece, and right now half of you is ruling while the other half is still hoping for Zidane. The only reason why we're looking for a suitor is to make up for the part of you that isn't here." She paused thinking carefully about what she was going to say next. "It was like… he created an alter-ego when he started to call you Dagger, and that part of you stayed. That part of you misses him."  
  
"No," I began slowly. "The part of me that is Garnet, misses him. The part of me that is Dagger, loves him." She looked at me wordlessly. "The reason why it hurts so much, Beatrix, is because I love him. It would be like you losing Steiner." I knew this phrase made her understand what I was going through. It showed in her eyes when she didn't keep speaking. "But that's what it is. I've lost him, and as much as I want to believe that he's dead and never coming back, I can't do it. Because of some part of me that keeps saying that he's alive and just lost, I can't let his memory go."  
  
Beatrix let out a long sigh and then looked straight at me. I could tell that she needed time to think over what I had said, so she was going to leave me alone for quite some time. "My Queen, at least be ready for the play tonight. You have a few hours, so I suggest you use them wisely. I'm going off to go look for Steiner." She walked of without another word being said.  
  
I looked back outside at all the people walking outside of the castle. All I could do was sit and pray that Zidane and I were under the same sky…  
  
~*-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*~  
~*Zidane's POV*~  
  
Nighttime came quickly, and every member of the Tantlantus group was getting ready for the performance. Ruby was sitting in her dressing room when Blank and myself walked in. She turned around and gave a half smile to me, even though I had a distressed look upon my face. Blank shrugged it off and sat on Ruby's dresser as she and I started to have a short conversation.  
  
"Why'd ya get dressed so early?" she asked even though she knew the reason. I just leaned against the nearest wall and crossed my arms. A few golden strands of hair fell in front of my face, but it wasn't long before I quickly swiped them away. I let out a sigh and lowered my head. "We all know ya miss her, and ya have ever since we found ya, but think of it this way, ya finally get ta see her again."  
  
"That's right, bro," Blank chimed in. "Even if she doesn't recognize you, you'll at least be able to see her face. You have no idea how much you called out her name in your sleep when we finally found you." I quickly snorted and shot a glare at Blank.  
  
"I now know not to sleep until you guys do first. I don't like you guys listening in on my dreams, especially my nightmares." I was quite irritated, but anyone could sense the worry in my voice.  
  
"You're scared," claimed Ruby as she looked at him carefully. I turned his gaze toward her and passed it of as an 'I don't know what you're talking about' look. Ruby got up and placed a knowing hand on my shoulder. I hated the fact that she knew what I was going through, even though it was comforting at times. I had to deal with this myself though, but it was hard for me, and I ended up explaining everything that was flowing through my mind to Ruby after they had found me. With a soft smile she said, "I know she'll be glad ta see ya. Don't worry about it so much; all you have ta worry about is not messing up ya lines when ya get on that stage."  
  
I looked away, still feeling nervous. I had waited two long years to finally get back to Alexandria. Every night I would stay up and hum the song that I remembered so well from my adventures. Baku even told me that he had heard me in the middle of the night, but Baku didn't mind. My tail kept twitching impatiently under the cloak as my mind started to wander back to all my pervious journeys. It was fun traveling with my gang, but I wanted to return to the arms that I had waited for. I had to keep my promise to her; I had to.  
  
Cinna walked into the room holding his Princess Garnet doll as everyone's attention was turned toward him. Cinna started to talk about how Baku was telling them that they would arrive in a matter of minutes, but I only stared at the doll that was clasped in Cinna's hands. I yearned to hold her like Cinna was holding that doll. It was a thought that had danced through my minds for months on end. God, I missed her so much. "… He said he wants to be ready in five minutes, even though we'll be there in twenty, and Blank, he needs your help piloting the ship. You better go help him quickly."   
  
Blank looked back at the rest of the group, and then ran off to go help his boss. Cinna soon after walked out after Marcus yelled to come to him. Ruby went back to her dresser and gave one last look to me.  
  
"Ya better go rest for the play. You'll need all the strength you can get if you're gonna pull this off. Let's just hope this works, Zidane." I pulled off his hood momentarily and let a few loose strands of golden blonde hair dangle in front of my face. Showing Ruby a weak smile, I walked out of the room with my tail still twitching under the cloak.  
  
I walked in the halls of the ship thinking to myself about everything that had happened to years ago…  
  
~*-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*~  
~*Zidane's POV*~  
  
'Who am I?' I asked myself as I woke up in a chair with a splitting headache.  
  
"Zidane!" cried a small voice.  
  
"Zidane wake up! Are you alright?" asked another voice with slight concern. They seemed so far away, but so close by. It all hurt his head. What am I? I am a drone. Who am I? I am Garland's Angel of Death. That's who I am, no mistake about that, but *where* was I?  
  
I slowly sat up and opened my eyes. I didn't recognize the room that I was in, but I did recognize Vivi and Eiko standing in front of me. Eiko's little wings were fluttering as she was asking me all sorts of questions when I woke up. Vivi just fixed his hat and stared at me with his glowing eyes. Normally when I looked into them, I felt something, but now I couldn't remember what it was because it was gone. My emotions were just, gone.  
  
"Are you ok, Zidane?" Vivi asked me with a shaky voice. He was such a timid child, but I didn't feel anything for him at that point. I didn't feel anything for anyone.  
  
I got up and slowly started to walk away. I didn't know where I had gotten my limp from, but I still wandered off with all the strength that I could gather. Eiko gasped and flew after me.  
  
"Where are you going?" she squealed. God, that voice was so annoying; why hadn't I noticed it before? I wanted to be alone. I was different from them, different from everyone. They were born to love, born to live. I was MADE to kill, made to bring death. How could anyone understand me? I wasn't made to have emotions or feelings. I was created to kill, not to love, but why was I here with this crowd?  
  
"Just shut up and leave me alone," I barked at her. "I don't need any of you. I'm alone, and I want to stay that way." She looked surprised and backed off a bit. Vivi and Eiko then ran after me as I continued to walk away from them.  
  
"Wait for us, Zidane!" Eiko called after me. Hmph, did she not hear what I had said? I didn't need any of them, and even if I did, why would they want to hang around created freak like me? That's all that I am, a freak of nature. Never meant to love, never meant to have friends; I was only meant to destroy.  
  
As I went through the door, it shut behind me leaving Vivi and Eiko in the room. They were still calling out my name, but I couldn't hear what they were saying anymore; it all sounded the same, blended into my head. I could barely stand it because it was so loud.  
  
"Why can't you brats ever shut up!" I yelled at them. Finally, silence had come. I guess I really shocked them with my remark, but I didn't care. At least the noise had stopped. I kept on walking without them, even though I could hear their cries of protest. It didn't matter to me, nothing did…  
  
~*-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*~  
~*Zidane's POV*~  
  
"Zidane! We're almost there. What are you doing standing in the hall way like this? I though you were in a trance or something," Blank commented as he looked at me carefully. I turned my head toward him, still slightly out of it, but I could tell it was him. I didn't even notice that I had gone into a full trance, but I guess that I did. "Don't worry about it, just make sure that you're not going all out in a daze mode when we get to the castle. You wouldn't want to embarrass yourself in front of your gal, now would ya?"  
  
I shook my head speechless. I didn't know why I couldn't talk, but I couldn't. It was a strange sensation that I have had before, that's what scared me. Blank wandered off while I was still standing there. Why did that memory come to me? That was when I was hurting the most; that was when Garland told me what I really was. But when did it come back to me now? It didn't make sense; I just had to sit down and think it over.  
  
I continued to walk to my room on the ship, but somehow I had gotten lost. The walls seemed to change color and form, but I didn't know what was going on. I started to have another flash back when I finally got to my room. I could hear voices from that past ringing through my head as I sat down.  
  
'Zidane!' I blinked slightly as I heard my name being called from far away. It sounded again and I whispered her name.  
  
"Dagger?" It sounded just like her, but where was it coming from?  
  
~*-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*~  
~*Zidane's POV*~  
  
"Zidane!" Dagger cried as she healed me after the monster had attacked. I stood up with my daggers ready, still fighting the monster. She ran beside me with her wand ready for battle. This was after she had cut her hair to her shoulders, and it suited her well. But how could I think of that at a time like this? How could I think of her when I finally know what I am? And when she finds out, will she ever look at me the same again?  
  
"Dagger, what are you doing here?" I asked bitterly as I charged the monster dealing it a hard blow. I could tell that it was almost dead. She turned her head toward me and gave em a slight frown.  
  
"Why did you run off like that? Everyone is worried about you!" She summoned Odin, and the summon killed the monster with his giant sword. I put my weapons away after collecting the money that it had left behind. I turned toward Dagger and returned her gaze. She looked so beautiful, but what did it matter?  
  
"You wouldn't understand. I left because there's no reason for anyone to be around me. I'm different from all of you." She gave me a puzzled look and walked right in front of me, trying to search for something hidden in my eyes.  
  
"You're not different from us. You're our friend and leader. We need you." Her voice was so soft. I wanted to listen to her forever, but I knew how different we really were. It could never work out, not matter how much I wanted to. "But why did you leave them?"  
  
"I… I don't know…" And I really didn't. It just didn't click in my mind why I left. Maybe it was because I couldn't handle everything that I had to absorb. She looked closely at me trying to see in my eyes what was wrong. I eventually looked away and let out a heavy sigh. I couldn't look at her; not after I heard what I did.  
  
"Zidane, can you just tell me-"  
  
"You wouldn't understand!" I exclaimed, cutting her off quickly. She looked startled and gave me a shocked look. "I'm sorry…" I shouldn't have yelled at her. I didn't want to see that sad look on her face again.  
  
"Well I would understand if you would just tell me what's wrong. No matter what it is I'll stick by you, just like you have for me." I could tell she was serious. The look on her face told me so, but how could I tell her? What would she think of me?  
  
"I'm not what you think, Dagger."  
  
"Then what are you?"  
  
"I can't protect you anymore. I just wasn't built for that." I paused and she got a confused expression on her face.  
  
"Built? Zidane, what are you talking about?" She wasn't ready to know. She just couldn't know. Not now.  
  
"I'm Garland's Angel of Death. I wasn't made to protect. I was made to destroy. How can I protect you or Gaia if I was created to destroy it?" I stopped looking at her while I was talking. I was too afraid to see in her eyes what she would think of me or what I really am. I could feel tears building up in my eyes. It just pained me at the thought of losing her, and I didn't know why. Losing my life for the planet didn't bother me. Losing the planet hurt me some, but losing my Dagger just hurt me more than I could bear.  
  
"I don't know, but you've done it for a long time, haven't you? What makes it so different now?" Dagger asked me. I couldn't respond to that. Well how was I going to?  
  
"I just can't, Garnet." It has been a while since I have called her that. "I can't be with you guys. We're too different. Please, just accept that." I saw pain in her eyes when I said that. I didn't want to her hurt, but how could I not? I wasn't made for her; I wasn't made to love…  
  
"Zidane," she began, "even if you don't realize it because you found out who you are, you're not what he made you to be." Her eyes became glossy, and I knew she was going to cry soon. "You're not what you think you are. You're still that thief that kidnapped me seven months ago, Zidane. Over that time, we all grew to know you. Now you are going to turn on us when we need you the most." She turned her gaze away from me and I saw a tear fall down her cheek.  
  
"Dagger, I…" I couldn't finish my sentence because I didn't know what to say.  
  
"And even if they don't need you now, Zidane," she looked up at me, her chocolate eyes sparkling because of her tears, "I need you." I just kept staring down at her, speechless. "Over out travels, I think I've fallen in love with you, and I don't want you to walk out on me now… Please…" She threw herself into my arms and sobbed on my vest. I fell to my knees and just held her as she cried.  
  
She loved me… I couldn't get used to the phrase, but the thing was, I loved her back. I simply kept holding her until Steiner and Quina came and got us…  
  
~*-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*~  
~*Zidane's POV*~  
  
"Zidane!" yelled Ruby as she popped her head into my room. I was quite startled as I was knocked out of another daydream. She was dressed in her costume and looked slightly concerned. "Zidane, get ready to go on stage! The play's beginning and it's almost your part!"  
  
I simply nodded to her as I stood up from my chair. Maybe tonight was my chance; maybe tonight was my last hope.  
  
I silently prayed to myself as I walked closer to the stage with Ruby near by. Just as I promised, Dagger, I'm coming back to you, and this time, it's to stay…  
  
~*-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*~  
~*Garnet's POV*~  
  
"My Liege! How are you doing in there?" yelled my maid from behind the door. I was sitting in my chair looking out the window. I quickly fixed the gloves on my arms and let out a soft sigh. Why was I seeing this again? Oh yes, because my friends from Tantlantus would be there. How long as it been since I've seen them? Two years? I wanted to see them because I had been through so much with the bunch of thieves, but I didn't want to see them because every time I saw one of them, in their eyes I would see Zidane.  
  
Zidane… Why was my mind back on him?  
  
Again my main knocked loudly on my door while calling out my name. I was getting tired of being cooped up in my room, and I was sick of her banging. Quickly getting up, I ran and burst through the door, only to almost run into Beatrix. She caught me by the shoulders and quickly looked me over to make sure that I looked suitable. Suitable? Heh, what did I care?  
  
"Garnet," she began slowly, " the kingdom awaits you and so do the performers."  
  
"So they are already here, I presume?" I answered looking at her from the corner of my eye as I began to walk down the hall. She followed me closely and I saw her nod. I looked back ahead and grabbed two handfuls of my dress. "Then let's not keep them waiting." I began to run down the hallway.  
  
Beatrix ran after me and tried to make me slow down. I didn't want to. I was actually feeling happy. I wanted to run. I made a sharp right turn, and avoided Steiner as I was on my way to my play seat. He looked confused at both Beatrix and I when we can in slightly panting and out of breath. The only thing that we preventing him from asking questions was the fact that the play was beginning to start.  
  
Like normal, Baku talked in the beginning and fireworks went off, but I was too busy thinking to really pay attention. What was I thinking about before? Ah yes, Zidane.  
  
Zidane.  
  
Even now his name rolled off the tip of my tongue as I started to think of him once more. I missed him so much. I couldn't think that he was dead. No, he wasn't dead; he just couldn't be dead. Not Zidane; not my Zidane. My? Where did that one word come from? He wasn't mine to own, and why would he want to be owned by someone like me?  
  
Or had I already forgotten? I confessed that I loved him, and the funny thing was, he loved me back. My Zidane. I could call him that because I own his heart, and he owns mine. I missed his golden hair, his deep blue eyes, and even his furry tail. I loved his tail and I always wanted to stroke bit, but I always thought he would take offense to it. Now he might not mind; maybe.  
  
I actually started to pay attention to the play at this point of time, and I was surprised when I saw who was playing Marcus, the lead role. It wasn't Marcus like it normally was; no, this time it was a strange man wearing a large, dark cloak. When I heard him recite his lines, I thought my ears would melt right off. His voice was so smooth, so deep…  
  
I've heard that voice before! I couldn't remember where, but I do remember it slightly. It was much deeper than I remembered, so it couldn't be him. No, I was sure it wasn't him. I was leaning forward in my seat when I heard it too, but now I am leaning back in my seat.  
  
Back to Zidane. God, he taught me so much about life, and about myself. I never knew that I would learn so much from one simple person, and thief no less. He was so caring; he cared about people that normally people never noticed, and I think that's what started to attract me to him. Why do I keep thinking of him? He was as good as dead to most people, but why couldn't I let that go.  
  
Once again I paid attention to the play. It was the part where Cornelia was killed. This part of the play always got to me, and when I thought of how hurt the man in the cloak would be it ached my heart. This made me think of my longing for Zidane. Every time his name pops into my head, my pulse quickens and my senses become keener.  
  
The cloaked man walked onto the stage and my heart raced. Why was I getting such a reaction to a man where I've never seen his face? It was just something about him; I didn't know what it was, but what ever it was, it started to cast a spell on me that made me listen to every word, every SOUND that came from him. It was as if when I looked at him, I was looking at Zidane, and when he spoke those words about Cornelia, he was speaking them about me.  
  
The motions that he took, the words that he said, it was all breath taking to me, and I wanted him to look, speak, and move toward me. Then I realized what had passed through my mind. What had I been thinking? I started to long for a guy I didn't know. Why was my mind and my heart betraying me like this? I wanted Zidane, not some cloaked figure who appeared on a stage.  
  
I leaned back in my seat and rested my hand over my eyes. Why was I fighting with myself like this? I couldn't decide which part of me was stronger. I had to choose between Garnet who wanted to move on, or Dagger who still had faith in Zidane. I let out a sigh and decided to watch the play.  
  
It was coming to the most important part of the play when Marcus was longing for his Cornelia. It wasn't long before the cloaked man recited the most powerful line in the play that would almost change my life forever.  
  
~*-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*~  
~*Zidane's POV*~  
  
I looked up at the two moons above the stage and sighed. 'Help me be strong,' I silently prayed. I quickly threw the cloak over my head as I turned toward my beacon of light and my only reason for living, Garnet.  
  
"…Bring my beloved Dagger back to me!" I shouted as I hear a few gasps come from the crowd. I was panting heavy because of my nervousness. What was she going to think of my return? Has she found another? Was she even going to be happy?  
  
My heart raced as I looked up at her and everything else seemed to fade away. A smile placed itself up on my face when I saw her rush from her seat. Maybe…  
  
"Come to me, my precious Dagger," I whispered.  
  
Maybe…  
  
~*-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*~  
~*Garnet's POV*~  
  
"…Bring my beloved Dagger back to me!" Zidane shouted.  
  
My heart stopped as I slowly rose from my seat to get a closer look. Was that really him? Was Zidane really alive? Was he really here for me to return to him? It all was too much as my mind was spinning whiling my heart was racing. I had waited so long for this, and when it finally presented itself I couldn't move. No, I had to move! I had to return to the arms that I longed for.  
  
'I'm coming… I swear I am.'  
  
I ran from my seat toward the door in which Steiner and Beatrix were guarding. I stopped before I reached the door and looked at them both carefully. My face gave a pleading expression to Steiner who had not changed his face at all. 'I need to go!' I shouted in my head, but words refused to escape past my lips. When I was finally ready to make an outburst, I saw him slowly push open his side of the door. Beatrix did the same soon after, and they both smiled.  
  
Could this really be happening? I looked at them both fast, searching for approval in their faces. Beatrix bowed and waved to me motioning that I could go. It was happening, and my face shined brightly with a smile. Before I could thank them, my feet took me down the stairs and into the main hall.  
  
Two guards were standing by the door and quickly moved away as they saw me running with my long white gown flowing freely behind me. As I reached the door, I gave a violent shove forcing it open. I shielded my eyes as the rays of light spilled into the castle.  
  
'So close… so very close…'  
  
I couldn't wait for long because I needed to return to him. I continued my way out of the castle as I had to push through the thick crowd that was standing outside my front door. They were all nobles that had come from all over Gaia to see this play, but that was none of my concern. Zidane was my only concern at this moment and I had to return to him.  
  
Getting through the crowd wasn't easy. There were so many people, I could barely see where I was going! I pushed through people giving out small "Excuse me"s as I went along. I could soon see the stage as I began to go into an all out sprint. Unfortunately I didn't the boy that was walking into my path. I crashed into him, knocking me off balance. I didn't fall, my necklace fell from my neck and went flying feet away.  
  
I turned around to go after it, but I paused. Clutching my hands to my chest, I slowly thought about my choices. My necklace was a family relic that had been passed down for years, but it was Zidane. Zidane, the only man that I told that I loved, and I did love him. It pained my heart more everyday that Zidane was gone. Not being able to see him or hear his voice hurt me. It stabbed like a knife into my heart and I couldn't bear it. I didn't want to feel that… not anymore…  
  
I turned toward the stage and ran with tears building up in my eyes. I'm not going to hurt because I'm not alone…  
  
~*-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-*~  
~*Zidane's POV*~  
  
I walked closer to the edge of the stage as I saw her running. She ripped her headpiece from her hair as she leapt into my arms. I caught her and spun the tired Queen around once. Her body was so soft against mine, and she was so warm. I could have held onto her forever.  
  
She lifted her head and looked at me. I tried flashing her my usual smile, but she only pounded on my chest in return. It hurt a little bit, but I kept taking the hits. She had tears streaming out of her eyes and I knew they were because of me. I cupped my hand on her cheek and looked at her closely. She is still so beautiful; I think she's even more beautiful than she was two years ago. I could see signs of stress on her face that had been there before.  
  
'You're not alone…'  
  
I pulled her close and held her tightly again as the crowd started cheering. It didn't matter to me because I was holding Dagger; I was holding my Dagger. She cried on my shoulder occasionally letting out a few sobs. I gently stroked her back and I held her tighter. I wasn't going to leave her. Not again, after what happened.  
  
"How did you survive?" she asked quietly as she looked up at my eyes. Her eyes were so enchanting. I couldn't look away; I couldn't help myself from drowning in those dark pools.  
  
"I had to," I whispered as I stroked a strand of loose brown hair from her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I had to return to you, so I sang our song…" She buried her head into my shoulder again and sobbed. I knew that I wasn't going to let go. I didn't have to worry about anything because I was home in the arms where I belonged, and for once I knew that I wasn't alone… not anymore… 


End file.
